


【ND】遗传性性吸引

by Bloody_neko



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Bottom Dante (Devil May Cry), M/M, cuntboy Dante, pussy蛋
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-28
Updated: 2021-01-28
Packaged: 2021-03-14 07:55:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,849
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29042748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bloody_neko/pseuds/Bloody_neko
Summary: pussy蛋 非常我流的叉子蛋糕设定，Fork但丁注意！含强迫性行为，总之很雷
Relationships: Dante/Nero (Devil May Cry)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 21





	【ND】遗传性性吸引

“哦，你醒了？”

尼禄眨眨眼睛，他的视野一片模糊，后脑还带着尖锐的刺痛，恍惚间，一只手抚上他的前额，遮掩了过分刺眼的光亮。

什么鬼？他记得自己分明是在去教堂的路上，顺便解决几只挡路的怪物，在挥舞从布袋组织内扯下镰刃的空余，一道火红色的身影就那么从天而降，将他掼倒在地，他还没来得及看清这到底是个什么东西，就彻底失去了意识

脸上传来湿漉漉的触感，似乎有人在亲，不对，在咬他的脸？

刺痛传来的同时尼禄挣脱了阻挡视线的手掌，想要挥开趴在自己肩膀上的脑袋，可平时需要额外注意的左手此刻并没有立即响应，男孩睁大了眼睛，低头才看到自己被困住手脚禁锢在一张铁质座椅上

眼前距他不到两英寸的男人舔去尖牙上的血液，颇有些戏谑地动了动鼻尖靠近尼禄脸上缓慢愈合的伤口

“你有些特别，” 一滴滴血珠从并不算深的裂痕中渗出，他伸出舌头勾去流过男孩下颚的血痕，闭上眼睛喂叹出声， “我喜欢你的味道。”

尼禄被对方靠近的气息弄得头脑发热，他不能握拳，也搞不清状况，停止思考的大脑无法给出正确的判断，只能茫然地试图调节自己被男人搅得混乱的呼吸

好的，好的，一个男人，恶魔？吸血类的？长得很英俊，没有攻击性，等等，他似乎就是袭击了我啊

尼禄后知后觉意识到这个不是人的东西有什么其他企图，所以才会把自己绑来这里，然而问是肯定得不到回答的，总之他要先扯碎这些缠绕自己臂膀的锁链，然后把这个扬起嘴角看笑话的家伙打一顿！

他立刻行动起来，然而平常那远超于普通人的力量现在像是要故意让尼禄出丑似的，并没有给这个奇怪的座椅造成什么影响，那些带有魔力的链条依旧死死捆着他的手脚，尼禄皱起眉，引得面前的男人笑出声来，他用手指敲打了几下那有着骷髅印记的扶手，附在男孩耳边轻轻说： 

“这位甜心可费了我不少功夫，加油，或许你可以试着战胜她？”

他低沉的嗓音带着让人耳尖发痒的不适，那语句中饱含质疑自己实力的挑衅更是让尼禄火气上头，他扭转手腕朝男人比了中指，怒吼着骂了一声，咬紧牙关折腾起来，握拳，蓄力，右臂的骨骼发出沉闷的声响，座椅上伸出的魔锁竟然真的崩断了些许

但丁讶异地扬了扬眉毛，伸手按住了男孩刚刚得以松动的肩膀，“很棒嘛！那么，给你点奖励……”他打了个响指，男孩左手小臂上的魔链则应声消失，还不等尼禄抡起胳膊，就又被但丁抓住手腕

他半蹲半跪地伏在尼禄面前，闭上眼睛舔舐他掌心的薄汗，湿软的舌头一直从手腕延伸至指根，在指缝中来回滑过，尼禄试图并起手指夹住，却被其灵活地逃走，得逞的坏男人抬眼看了看尼禄，喉咙中似是发出轻笑的哼声，收回艳红色舌头，低头含住那根男孩刚刚朝他竖起的手指，慢慢吸吮起来

手腕被对方用双手牢牢捏住，尼禄只能用低吼表达自己的不满，乱动的指尖撑起了这个坏家伙的脸颊，戳刺他的喉咙，可他的表情却没有丝毫不适，反而眯起眼睛咧开唇角让大量的延液从自己的下巴滑落，沿着脖颈濡湿衣领

男人的脸被两人蒸腾的温度熏得绯红，他咬住套在尼禄指根的环戒，将其一点一点地取下用嘴唇包裹住，仰头看着尼禄，像是展示成果一样，舌尖的软肉从圆环中伸出，勾出小小的弯角把戒指套牢在湿滑的舌体前端，起身靠近男孩的脸

尼禄忍不住为这不断靠近的面容失神，还没来得及反应就被掐住脸颊，他看到男人闭上眼睛，歪着脑袋错开自己的鼻尖，更近了，睫毛几乎就要戳上眼睛，坚硬的触感磕碰他的牙关，带着细微的甜味，被温热的口腔暖热的戒指就这么被推进嘴中

意识到自己被强吻的男孩睁大了眼睛，张开的唇齿发出茫然的呜呜声，还不等他先想出在这时深呼吸冷静的方法，那突然闯入的软滑舌尖就又快速溜走，回归自身朝他叹息：“你可真甜。”

“呸！”尼禄吐出指环，他红透了脸，反应了几秒才找回自己的舌头，粗喘着低吼道，“快把我松开！”

“好凶好凶。” 

男人抿起嘴唇，甚至还揉了一把尼禄细软的发顶，像是确认新到手的玩物是否合格般掐住对方的下颚检查他的牙齿，男孩喉咙低沉的威胁其实毫无作用，他分开双腿跨坐在男孩因蓄力而绷紧的大腿肌肉上，端详着点了点头

“我叫但丁，” 像恶魔一样的男人吐息温热，有些绒绒的胡渣刮擦尼禄的脸庞，那双浅色的眼睛透着微凉的笑意，与他碰了碰鼻尖

“现在，我要吃掉你。”

尼禄还在不停地出汗，而且，依旧没有搞清楚状况。

这个叫但丁的男人正坐在他身上缓慢地吻他，更合适地说，舔舐。他像是要好好地来一场大腿舞似的撑住尼禄耳后的椅背舒展自己的身体，晃着腰用屁股磨蹭男孩裤子上紧绷的枪带，尼禄的上衣都快要被他扒光了，裸露在外的皮肤泛着水光，他彻底勾开男孩红色马甲的拉链，轻笑着在那喘息着起伏的胸膛与锁骨处留下串串吻痕

“淦你……”尼禄就算是反应再迟钝也意识到这个坏东西想干嘛了，被男人亲吻过的地方像是留下火种一般燥热发烫，热量沿着血管扩张至全身，烧得自己头昏脑胀，视线模糊

“那就快点吧……” 但丁再次吻上男孩的唇齿，那久违的香甜延伸至舌根，要远胜于一切缓解寂寞的代替品，他不想就这么直接把对方吃掉，至少不是简单地填饱肚子，这特别的男孩值得给他更多的欢愉，他扭着屁股褪下自己的长裤，尼禄这才发现那块布料都被浸透了，晶亮的淫水在皮裤与臀肉间形成细丝——他竟然连内裤都没有穿

像是这样的冲击还不够，但丁岔开大腿给睁大眼睛的男孩展现了更加迤逦的画面，他慢悠悠地摸向自己粉嫩的阴户，泛红的指尖拨开阴唇，轻轻揉摸着饱满的阴蒂，然后将两根手指伸进那个不断吐水的小穴里，勾出更多的透明液体来抹在男孩的发烫的小腹上，他坏心眼地磨蹭身下已经凸显出形状的裤子，将那里的布料濡湿弄脏，男孩大腿上冰凉的枪带扣硌磨他裸露在外的屁股肉，冷硬的触感让但丁忍不住抖了抖，又沉下屁股磨蹭几下，伸手拉开过热的裤链，就这么骑跨在男孩弹出的粗壮阴茎上下摇摆起来

尼禄瞪直了眼，这潮湿温热的触感过于美妙，以至于他暂时咽下了喉咙里堆积的怒吼，专注地看着但丁用穴内不断流出的水裹住硬挺的阴茎，那水淋淋的阴唇贴合着柱身来回磨蹭，显眼的筋脉摩擦肉口的快感让但丁发出急促的喘息，尼禄饱胀的龟头抵到了艳红的阴蒂，轻戳一下便让男人浑身发颤，一抖一抖地伏低身子咬住对方光裸的肩膀

轻缓的刺痛已经完全不能引起尼禄的注意，自己应该是流了血吧，或许掉了块肉，那些都不重要了，现在什么都没有面前这个男人脸上那欢愉又享受的表情更能感染他的情绪，但丁仰起脖颈，形状漂亮的虎牙咬住还沾染着血液的下唇，他低头将手指插进自己的穴道翻搅出黏腻的水声，另一只手也不忘撸动男孩过于粗壮的阴茎，止不住的爱液将这里弄得一塌糊涂，他呻吟着，将流了满手的水送进阴道后那个同样颤抖着的粉红小口里去，粉嫩的肉环嚅张着，迫不及待却因为太过紧致而不能一起吞下两根手指，但丁只好循序渐进，他将腿岔得更来了，缓慢地用自己唯一没有被黑色皮革手套包裹的食指寻找不断分泌肠液肉壁上的敏感点，喘息着叫出声来

没了填堵的阴道口湿漉漉地发颤，男人被两根黑色的细皮革带子勾勒的腰打起摆来，尼禄只觉得额头的青筋突突发疼，他硬得不行，却还是只能看着

但丁呼哧哧地笑起来，安抚似地圈住男孩又胀大了一圈的深红色阴茎撸动起来，“你生气了？”他拽过尼禄不知何时已彻底自由的左臂，引导着他朝自己身后摸去，被扩张过的肉口轻易吞吃进了男孩的手指，软弹的内壁一缩一缩地将他往里吸

“气个屁！”尼禄又添了一根手指在那个不知廉耻的屁股里，湿滑的肉道挤得他理智全无，“我还有急事，劝你最好赶紧滚开！”

“嗯哈……”但丁挑了挑眉，他突然加快了撸动男孩阴茎的速度，五指的指腹按摩湿润的冠状沟，圆润的指甲轻轻刺激不断流水的马眼，揉捏着睾丸挤压根部，年轻的教团男孩怎么经历得了这个，他瞬间红透了脸，急促地喘息起来，然而就在快感越堆越高之时，但丁停止了动作，甚至向后挪挪屁股坐在尼禄的膝盖上，好整以暇地看着他

“操！骗子！” 男孩忍住用自己的手解脱的想法，他气吼吼地谩骂起来，“勾引人又不给操的婊子！”

他的阴茎胀得发疼，他想操他，而唯一能帮他解脱的人正笑盈盈地盯着他看，男孩委屈的呜咽使但丁更加兴奋，他眯起眼睛等着看这小子会不会急出眼泪，却在下一秒被砰散的强光屏遮视线

钢铁碎裂的声音在一瞬间爆炸开来，他被耀眼的魔化手臂掐住脖子，深蓝色的手指紧紧压迫着轻轻颤动的喉结，男孩毫不客气地将他拎起，再狠狠摔砸在地板上

“噗咳…”但丁倒是真的没有料到这个，他撑起肩膀打量那破坏了整个魔器的右臂，咧开嘴角笑起来：“看来你还留了一手。”

“操你！” 尼禄一拳打在那张完美英俊的脸上，喘着粗气压开但丁肉盈盈的大腿抬高他的屁股，艳红的阴道敞开小口，翻出晶莹的汁液发出邀请

去他妈的教会！去他妈的周礼！

尼禄咬紧牙根，现在就算是那个愚蠢的救世主降临，他也要先把自己硬得胀痛的阴茎操进这个汁水泛滥的小穴里，让这个可恶的男人尝到教训！

被他扑倒在地的男人扭过刚刚被捶进地里的脸，好整以暇地冲他眨了眨眼，像是还想说出什么挑衅的话，却在下一秒被突然撞进穴道的阴茎噎到嘤咛出声

“呜啊！别……”

粉嫩的阴唇被猛地撑开，过分粗壮的肉棒搅着淌水的阴蒂撞进柔软的肉穴里去，软滑的内壁立刻喷出水来，但丁的呻吟变了调，都到这会儿了，他竟然才开始挣扎起来，扭动着腰腹像是想要翻身逃开，尼禄怎么可能会就这么放过他，男孩被释放的魔手蓄起蓝光，掐住但丁的脖颈将他固定在身下，阴道细腻柔软的内壁紧绞着过分粗壮的闯入者，被强制撑开的痛楚促使其分泌出更多黏腻的爱液，脆弱的甬道收缩着保护敏感的内里，却无力阻止对方粗暴地闯入深处

“不…那里，哈啊……”但丁缩起身来，慌乱的表情不似作假，被掐紧的喉咙发出沙哑的叫声，男孩突然的闯入打乱了他的想法，他没打算让人进去那里的，那曾经被自己的孪生哥哥标记过的地方，别人都不能……

比常人更加粗长的阴茎越操越深，半魔体内的流动的血液仿佛发出共鸣，那遥远的记忆一片漆黑，犹如夜潮的海水般将他淹没，被刺穿，被压制，被标记，被迫孕育出那个生命……但丁颤抖的手臂使不上力气，却还是推搡着身上模糊不清的人影

“不准……嗯哈……”他被操噎得说不出通顺的话语，迷失在快感中的大脑仿佛认错了对象，沾染哭腔的音色发出年轻时才有的悲鸣，“不要再往里了……呜，哈啊、我不……”

不断挣扎的猎物再一次激怒了年轻的半魔，尼禄一把扯断了男人胸肉上紧绷的皮带，撕开他的衣领，黑色的布料应声碎裂，软白的胸肉被释放出来，起伏着露出那对艳红胀大的乳头

尼禄被晃晕了眼，扶扶额头，男人有着完美线条的躯体尽数暴露在他眼下，那肌肉分明的腹部收缩着，隐隐约约还可以看到自己顶出的痕迹，而小腹下的耻骨上，竟然还有着一片异样的暗红色花纹

这个骚货竟然还给自己纹了个色情得不行的纹身，尼禄啐了口气，他恨得牙痒，俯身一口咬在了面前这又白又大又碍眼的奶子上

过分粗壮的阴茎翻搅出被操得烂红的媚肉，再挤压着娇小的肉唇捅得更深，男孩的动作又快又狠，骨节分明的手指揉捏着但丁绵软的乳肉，在细腻的皮肤上挤压出深色的瘀痕，低头用牙齿磨咬那虚软的乳晕，噙住胀大的乳粒吸吮起来

但丁颤抖着蜷缩起脚趾，体内的肉棒操到了子宫口，每顶一下都让他眼前泛白，年轻人明显想要操得更深，他压下但丁肌肉饱满的大腿，软弹的躯体几乎要被他压成两截，所幸但丁的柔韧性向来优越，他咬住下唇，顺从地抱起自己的腿窝，彻底敞开色情的下体让对方操进紧窄的阴道，硕大的龟头狠狠冲撞着深处的小肉环，但丁终于痉挛着高潮了，发烫的甬道涌出清亮的潮吹液，又被不讲道理的肉棒操得汁水飞溅，从腰椎升腾而上的热流甚至迸发进自己被揉捏啃咬得酸胀得乳腺里，让他恍惚以为那里是不是还喷出了奶水

“哈……嗯啊、你，”不断涌出的泪水模糊了但丁的眼睛，水痕划过脸颊浸入鬓角，尼禄每撞一下他就会痉挛着喷出更多的水来，一抖一抖地收紧大腿夹住年轻人快速耸动的腰胯

“名、名字……”他抽噎着，缓慢地眨动细碎的睫毛，收缩瞳孔，浅色透亮的眼睛注视着尼禄的面容，轻轻握住男孩狠掐着自己腰肉的手腕问：“你叫什么……”

尼禄一定是被他迷昏了头，才会在这看起来深情无比的眼眸下如实说出自已的名字

他的声音不大，却还是被但丁清晰地印入心底，“嗯、尼禄………”他低沉又沙哑的泣音已经溃不成军，轻缓地唤着男孩的名字，搂住那已经成长得结实宽厚的肩膀，喃喃低语：“进来吧，宝贝、嗯啊……”

“填满我……”

尼禄撞得更用力了，软滑的子宫口吸吮着胀大的龟头，在猛烈的撞击下默默张开了小口，尼禄恍惚了一瞬，他按压住但丁打颤的下腹，掰开他的腿根毫不留情地操了进去，小小的器官被彻底打开，冠状沟卡住湿软的肉环，紧窄的宫腔细密地亲吻这久违的来客，殷勤地迎接崽崽的精液灌满这可以孕育新生命的地方

奇怪，尼禄累得有些恍惚，半软的阴茎从柔软的阴道里滑出，他眨眨眼睛，忍不住抬手抚上男人小腹上的那片纹身，自己刚刚好像有看到它发出了蓝光。

指腹下的皮肤依旧细微地抽搐着，男孩咽了咽口水，但丁，这个疑似魅魔的男人正散发着一股好闻的味道

他想要咬下去，身体先于想法付出了行动，男孩喘息着伏下身，然而还没等他张开犬齿在那皮肤上留下印记，就闭上眼睛昏睡在但丁的肚皮上——他太累了。

“奇怪的小孩。”

还没从高潮的余韵中缓过来的但丁依旧仰躺在地上，他伸手揉了揉枕在自己腹部睡着的男孩的头发，熟悉的情绪从记忆中升腾

中大奖了？不，不能这么说，他遗失的孩子并不是奖品。

“那么，睡吧，”他坐起身，轻轻地在男孩细密的睫毛上留下一个吻，“这次我有足够的时间等你醒来。”


End file.
